


Olympus on Ice

by NoeliayLorena



Category: La Flor y la Muerte - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual, Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern (?) setting, Amistades inesperadas, Asha being Asha, Cameos, Crushes, Menciones a enfermedades crónicas, Multi, Olympus pero on Ice, Referencias a mitos, Referencias al mundo seliriense, Softismo, Son muy pringaos pero los queremos igual, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliayLorena/pseuds/NoeliayLorena
Summary: Elain, ex patinadora profesional y entrenadora del grupo senior de Olympus, está harta de que las clases sean interrumpidas por los rifirrafes de sus patinadores y tiene alguna idea que otra para que aprendan a colaborar.Idea que a ellos no les hace una pizca de gracia.
Relationships: Aden Demir/Oscar Elikya, Asha Amartya/Ianthe Kore, Urien Sanda/Philo Barath
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenides a Olympus on Ice, nuestro maravillosísimo bebé. Esperamos que os guste este fic, porque nosotras lo estamos escribiendo con muchísimo cariño y nos lo pasamos genial ideando qué ocurre con los pencos on Ice. 
> 
> Antes de comenzar, nos gustaría dejar claras unas cositas:  
> -Iria, Selene, os adoramos, pero en este fic no se aceptan /Failos/.  
> -La página 198 no existe.  
> -Los personajes son más fanon que canon, pero hemos venido aquí por el mamarracheo y las cosas cuquis.  
> -Habrá referencias al universo seliriense, por supuesto, algunas más discretas, otras más descaradas.
> 
> Por supuesto, no somos dueñas de ningún personaje del universo de Olympus, este es propiedad de Iria G. Parente y Selene M. Pascual; si por algún casual has terminado aquí sin haber leido nada suyo, ¡corre y ve a leerlo! ¡que sus novelas son maravillosas!
> 
> Bueno, dejamos de daros la chapa. ¡Que disfruteis de la lectura! ¡Y si os apetece, dejadnos algún comentario sobre qué os ha parecido, chiquis! ¡Estaremos encantadas de leeros!

**ASHA**

Tenía seis años cuando pisé por primera vez una pista de hielo. Seis años y el corazón tembloroso por los nervios. No fue hasta que mi madre me soltó de la mano y me animó a seguirla que me enamoré del deporte. Sabía que mi madre había patinado siendo más joven, pero nunca le había visto hacerlo en persona.  
Allí, en la pista de _Olympus_ , me perdí en la gracilidad de cada movimiento, en cada salto y memoricé, sin querer, los pasos que precedían a un _loop_ y en lo mucho que mi madre se parecía a un cisne negro en el hielo. No lo supe hasta que llegamos a casa y le miré a los ojos.

—Mamá —dije, con toda la firmeza que puede tener alguien tan joven—yo también quiero volar.

Era un mero pajarillo que no sabía extender las alas, pero que ya apuntaba maneras.

Una semana más tarde, recibí mi primera clase de patinaje. Y unos días más tarde, chocaba con el que se convertiría en mi mejor amigo: un niño menudo y de nariz enrojecida por la temperatura. Aden, al contrario que yo, patinaba sin preocuparse de cómo de limpios eran sus movimientos y no se molestaba si la profesora Ageleia le corregía continuamente. 

Si bien aquellas clases me dieron recuerdos agridulces —la mayor parte de ellos provenientes de la mano de Minna, mi peor pesadilla dentro y fuera del hielo—, también me regalaron mi primera plata en una competición, mi primera caída y la primera vez que Aden y yo terminamos en el suelo con las caras rojas y la respiración descontrolada de la risa.

Aún a día de hoy recuerdo aquellos tiempos con un cariño que me sorprende hasta a mí.

De niños todo era más sencillo, desde luego; pero no podíamos quedarnos en los nueve años de por vida. Con el tiempo, las cosas cambiaron. Crecimos y la idea de competir empezó a hacerse más y más jugosa; y la diversión a veces se vio eclipsada por el sentido del deber, de alcanzar lo más alto.

De rozar el oro con la punta de los dedos. De ser perfectos.

Aquel día no fue muy distinto al resto. Un viernes de noviembre como otro cualquiera, con el mismo entrenamiento de siempre: un rato de calentamiento fuera y dentro de la pista y después a practicar los ejercicios que Elain tuviese preparados antes de las prácticas individuales. No recuerdo bien en qué punto pasamos a ser una especie de “equipo”, pero tuvo que ser en algún punto del cambio de entrenador. Pasar a la categoría Senior trajo caras nuevas que para aquel momento ya eran caras comunes. Los conocía a todos, en mayor o menor medida, desde Armand y su galantería hasta a Satomi y su quietud; pero podía contar en quien confiaba con los dedos de una mano.

Me puse los patines y salí al hielo sin esperar a nadie, había llegado lo suficientemente pronto para no tener que preocuparme del resto, así que me dejé llevar un poco y empecé la rutina por mi cuenta. El siguiente en aparecer fue Armand, que, para no variar, aquel día salió con su sonrisilla de siempre y me alcanzó en un par de zancadas para encontrar conversación. Después fue llegando el resto: Philo y Satomi se deslizaron dentro relajados, mientras que Beren cogió velocidad y la atención de Armand viró casi tan rápido como cuando Eunys llegaba a la pista montando bulla; Minna y sus secuaces llegaron casi en el mismo momento que Aden, que se retiró a un lado y se tomó su tiempo en prepararse. Para cuando paré de patinar para esperarlo, ellos ya estaban dentro de la pista, deslizándose con la misma gracia de siempre.

Y con Minna y sus secuaces, por supuesto, estaba _ella_.

Aquella tarde llevaba un jersey verde, con un par de flores bordadas en el bajo, y el dichoso gorro de lana que me acosaba por las noches. Hablaba con Dyra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y escuchaba cada respuesta con los ojos brillantes, tan verdes como la hierba misma. 

—Asha, la baba —Aden me sacó del ensimismamiento y al mismo tiempo me hizo arrugar el ceño.

—No empieces.

Él se encogió de hombros y entró en la pista.

—Si quieres seguir viviendo en la ignorancia, no voy a sacarte de ella.

—No estoy viviendo en nada. No sé de qué hablas.

—Vale, vale —se encogió de hombros y giró, pasando a patinar de espaldas—. Tú mandas.

Puse los ojos en blanco y seguimos calentando. Practiqué un par de _ángeles_ a lo largo de la pista y tuve que esquivar a Beren y a Eunys más de una vez por estar en medio de mi camino. Elain aquel día tenía varios ejercicios de flexibilidad preparados, así que durante la primera hora de la clase nos dedicamos a realizarlos por parejas fuera de la pista, mientras ella cuadraba los horarios para ese fin de semana.

—Hay que coger hora por la tarde —sentenció mi amigo.

—¿Porque prefieres por la tarde o porque tú y madrugar no os lleváis bien? 

Él me miró con una mueca de disgusto.

—Porque es sábado y yo si no me despierto a las once y me tomo mi cafecito no soy persona.

—Vamos, que te vas a tirar media noche jugando a la play.

—Puede.

Me reí y le revolví el pelo. Él se quejó e intentó devolvérmela, pero por suerte, siempre he tenido ventaja en cuanto a alturas, así que el gnomito que tengo por mejor amigo no tenía siquiera una posibilidad contra mí.

Aunque me la devolvió cuando me tocó hacer los ejercicios a mí... Digamos que quedamos en empate. 

Elain se acercó a nosotros tras hablar con Ianthe y carraspeó.

—A las cinco, por favor —era nuestra hora, así que ya tenía asumido que nos habría apuntado para entonces.

Sin embargo, la entrenadora nos miró con una media sonrisa y alzó las cejas.

—Pues se os han adelantado, lo siento mucho. Mañana de cuatro y media a siete ya está reservada.

No mentiré al decir que en aquel momento, aquello me pareció el mayor sacrilegio cometido en la historia de la humanidad. Las cinco era la hora perfecta por dos motivos: que no había prisa ni por comer ni por salir de casa para llegar a tiempo y, además, que al salir seguía siendo lo suficientemente temprano para dar una vuelta y hacer el idiota en comuna. Los sábados solíamos quedarnos hasta las nueve o las diez en uno de los parques a los que íbamos de niños y hablar de la vida hasta hartarnos.

Era ese breve momento de tranquilidad antes de volver a los estudios.

Así que ante las palabras de nuestra querida entrenadora, parpadeé, sin comprender.

—¿Qué…?

—Lo que has oído, Asha.

—Pero… —arrugué el ceño e inspeccioné el cuarto con la mirada, maldiciendo en silencio. ¿Quién cojones había sido? Seguro que Minna, solo para dar por saco— siempre patinamos a las cinco.

—Asha, da igual, cogemos otra.

—No, no da igual, joder. Esa es nuestra hora, tío.

Odiaba —y sigo odiando— los cambios a última hora, eran algo que me sacaba de quicio. No por el hecho de que modifiquen el horario, sino porque me cuesta adaptarme a los cambios en cualquier ámbito posible. Una vez, por ejemplo, me torcí el tobillo y durante unos días tenía que llevar las muletas a todas partes… bueno, pues aquellos días fueron de los peores de mi vida por la maldita frustración.

Mi vista se clavó en el jersey amarillo de la chica, quien, tras terminar con el ejercicio, se percató de que la observaba y me dedicó también una mirada fulminante y orgullosa. Me llevé el índice y el corazón justo delante de los ojos y después la señalé con ellos.

_Esto no se queda aquí._

Minna puso los ojos en blanco con una mueca de fastidio y siguió hablando con la florecilla que se echó a reír sin más. 

Eso me molestó incluso más que el que nos hubieran quitado el lugar.

—¡Eh! Asha.

—Perdona, Elain. ¿Y el de las siete está cogido?

—Mañana queda de doce a dos, justo después de la clase con los peques.

—Me cago en…

—Esa boca.

—¡Perdón!

Me riñó un poco más y, tras un golpe suave en la cabeza con la carpeta, se dirigió al siguiente grupo. 

—No los aguanto.

Aden sonrió de medio lado y, finalmente, se soltó los pies, volviendo a sentarse como una persona normal y no como un gimnasta. A día de hoy sigue sorprendiéndome la flexibilidad que tiene teniendo en cuenta que apenas hace ejercicio fuera de la pista.

—Vaya novedad.

Cuando salimos a la pista, Elain ya tenía los ejercicios preparados, aquel día nos centraríamos en practicar los saltos, algo que me encantaba. Nunca estaba de más lucirse un poco delante del resto para dejar claro quién aspiraba al oro en los regionales.

No valía con ser bueno. Tenías que ser el mejor.

La música nos regaló el impulso necesario para empezar y comenzar el baile. El primero fue Armand, que tras un _toe loop_ perfecto, le lanzó un beso a Beren. Ni me molesté en ocultar mi risa cuando esta fingió cogerlo, le dedicó una sonrisa seca y simuló que lo metía en una trituradora. Tras él le siguió Eunys, que se apuntaba hasta a un bombardeo, y después de ella, Philo y Satomi, cada uno por un lado. Los primeros tres saltos no causaron problemas para nadie, al ser los más sencillos ya podríamos hacerlos con los ojos cerrados. El _flip_ causó un resbalón para Philo por estar un poco despistado, pero no llegó a caer.

Después.... llegó el _lutz_.

Cuando empecé a deslizarme no me esperaba que _ella_ saliese antes que yo y que mi cerebro decidiese que la rosa que más destacaba de todo el jardín era hipnótica. Ianthe dio los pasos necesarios y saltó, girando sobre sí misma con una gracia propia de las ninfas de los mitos. Si no hubiese sido un _lutz_ , o si no hubiera sido tan rápido, sería más sencillo convencerme de que en aquel momento no vi cómo le brillaban esos ojos verdes, imposibles para el resto de la humanidad. 

No me hubiese hechizado.

Fue un instante, pero bastó para desconcentrarme y que al caer pisase mal y perdiese el equilibrio.

No me hice mucho daño, es decir, caí de culo y solté un quejido de pura frustración, pero sí que sentí la vergüenza invadir cada tramo de mi cuerpo. No por caer, eso era normal, sino por haber caído por… Ianthe.

—Asha, ¿todo bien?

Asentí a regañadientes e hice el ademán de levantarme, pero a Ianthe se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de acercarse, con sus trenzas infantiles, el estúpido gorro y los iris esmeralda listos para volver a lanzarme un hechizo. Me tendió la mano con un deje de preocupación.

—¿Te has hecho daño?

Tragué saliva antes de poner mala cara y levantarme yo misma.

—No —la voz me salió algo más cortante de lo que quería.

Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro y volvió a la fila, tan grácil como cuando saltaba. Yo hice lo mismo, tratando de no pensar en lo verdes que eran sus malditos ojos.

Aden no comentó nada, cosa que agradecí, pero sí que escuché a Minna soltar un “borde” por lo bajo. Arrugué aún más el ceño y la fulminé con la mirada.

Es curioso lo fácil que es que una tarde se arruine, sobre todo si Minna Hassal está cerca.

Sé que no debería haberle seguido el juego, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, estábamos discutiendo mientras Aden y Armand intentaban que no la dejara calva de un tirón de pelo y Urien y Dyra evitaban que me clavase las uñas en la yugular.

Lo de todos los viernes, vamos.

No paramos hasta que Elain se plantó en medio y nos despachó a todos a los vestuarios, furiosa. La clase terminó de golpe, aun cuando quedaba una media hora para finalizarla. Mientras nos retirábamos en tres grupos diferenciados, las miradas volaban como cuchillas.

Aden me acompañó hasta la entrada al metro y me despidió con un escueto abrazo, después, me interné en el subsuelo, como lo haría Hades la primera vez que bajase al Inframundo. En el andén, me rogué a mí misma que ni se me ocurriese alzar la vista.

Cogíamos la misma línea, pero en direcciones contrarias. Así que supe que estaría al otro lado de las vías en cuanto pisé el metro. Y si bien estaba cabreada con el mundo, no era más que un alma más esperando a Caronte y su barca.

Ella, por otra parte, pintaba el aire de mil tonos de verde sin darse cuenta. Allí estaba, mirando su teléfono con una sonrisita, ajena al resto del mundo; dudo que se diese cuenta de que sus dedos siempre jugaban con la misma trenza o que el gorro se la había desteñido un poco. 

Dudo que supiese que sus ojos desentonaban con el subsuelo, pero lo hacían.

Y yo, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, los observaba de lejos. 

Me pregunto si Hades también observaba a Perséfone así, casi con miedo a que esos ojos le quemasen las pupilas. 

Su metro llegó antes que el mío.

Y cuando se puso en marcha, dejó tras de sí vacío.

* * *

**ADEN**

Y aquí venía otra vez.

—Deberías centrarte más en tus estudios —aun sin ser ninguna novedad, rodeé los ojos tras escucharlo y me limité a dar vueltas con mi tenedor al puré de patata y a los guisantes—. Tienes buenas notas y no se te da mal, pero necesitas estar más centrado todavía en tus clases o tendrás un desliz. Y entonces no podrás entrar en Ingeniería y trabajar conmigo.

—Bueno, pero como eso todavía no ha pasado —exclamé, dando un golpe en la mesa con las palmas de las manos. Mi hermana ya ni siquiera se asustaba por el arrebato—, déjame en paz.

—Ah, que piensas esperar a que pase para ponerte las pilas.

 _Se acabó._ El ruido del plato siendo arrastrado hacia el centro de la mesa acompañó al chirrido de mi silla contra el suelo cuando me levanté de mala manera. Mi estómago pesaba como pesaría un yunque cayendo sobre mi cabeza desde un quinto piso. Pero no precisamente por la comida.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió mi padre antes incluso de que me alejara metro y medio, sin llegar a salir de la sala de estar en la que, a pesar de ser solo tres, se empeñaba en que comiésemos cada día.

—Se me ha pasado el hambre.

Sin responder de verdad a su pregunta, ni dar más explicaciones, me enfundé el abrigo encima de la sudadera que siempre utilizaba en casa y cogí la mochila de los patines. Como lo haría Hefesto, me encantaría poder evaporar sus armas, hacer desaparecer esas frases que me lanzaba constantemente. Eliminaría a golpe de calor cada insistencia y mala cara, cada reproche que ni siquiera tenía sentido.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en ser tan estricto conmigo a pesar de llevar años manteniendo mis buenas notas? El patinaje nunca había supuesto ningún estorbo, no me había distraído de _lo verdaderamente importante_. Iba a competiciones y entrenaba con regularidad, pero para mí solo era un juego. Me divertía, no era cuestión de ser mejor, solo una pequeña liberación, un desahogo. Ni siquiera los dioses olímpicos se dedicaban en cuerpo y alma a sus labores (precisamente ellos parecían bien informados en eso de la diversión), como para hacerlo un adolescente simplón como yo.

Por eso me encontraba allí a pesar de todo. Patinando. Danzando sobre el hielo. El sonido de las cuchillas raspando sobre el hielo, creando surcos, dejándome moverme, siempre me relajó. Y me gustaba especialmente patinar justo así: solo y sin una coreografía que seguir. Entrenar con Asha era divertido, pero nada parecido a la sensación de dejarme fluir sin más.

Nunca me importó el oro, ni siquiera el bronce. Solo me importaba cómo me hacía sentir.

Escuché perfectamente cómo la puerta de la pista se abría, pero me dio completamente igual. No me incomodaba en absoluto que alguien me viese así (con los ojos cerrados moviéndome sin objetivo). Giré y giré y giré. Girar sobre mí mismo, peleando con mi movimiento contra el frío que parecía nacer del hielo, notando el flequillo golpear contra mi frente… podía pasar minutos enteros haciendo simplemente eso. Detuve los giros sobre el suelo para alzar un brazo al cielo y flexionar la pierna derecha hasta casi apoyar la rodilla en el suelo, mientras la otra sujetaba, doblada, el peso de todo mi cuerpo. No recorrí mucho así: enseguida volví a girar y girar y girar.

—Te vas a marear como des muchas vueltas más.

La frase, su tono, fue amable, pero me detuve en seco y dirigí una mirada de ceño fruncido hacia el origen de aquella voz _interruptora_. Un chico castaño me sonreía, apoyado en la barandilla de la valla que separaba el suelo congelado del de azulejos. Podía apreciar el brillo de los pendientes en sus orejas incluso en la distancia. Casi tanto como el de sus ojos azules.

—De eso se trata patinar: de hacer piruetas, entre ellas los giros —repliqué secamente mientras me acercaba muy despacio. Solo quería que me escuchase—. Y no sé si lo sabrás, pero esto cierra a las ocho y ya pasó esa hora hace mucho.

—Imagino que para ti también será muy tarde, ¿no? —su sonrisa, burlona, se ensanchó a la vez que una de sus cejas quiso rozar su frente.

Mis orejas se colorearon _solo_ por el frío, ¿no? Me dio mucha rabia que me devolviese la puya tan rápido; me sentí imbécil por ponérselo tan fácil. Pero me pregunté sinceramente qué hacía allí en ese horario.

Paula, la encargada del lugar la mayor parte del tiempo, solía quedarse más tiempo del necesario y, a mí, me permitía pasar durante ese rato. Aquella pista de hielo, mucho más pequeña que _Olympus_ (en la que tomábamos nuestras clases), siempre había pertenecido a su familia y, aunque ella ya no patinase, no desde hacía mucho tiempo, sí lo hacía su hermano, que ni siquiera patinaba ya en el país por su alto nivel. Fue alumno de la escuela de mi madre y me guardaba un cariño especial por haberme visto entrar por primera vez en una pista. En su pista. Fue quien habló bien de mí a la chica para que me ganase su favor; con la única condición de que fuese un secreto entre los tres.

—Tampoco te enfades, solo es una broma —el chico volvió a hablar: y su tono no me gustó. Muy empalagoso, muy provocador, muy...— ¿Así se dan las bienvenidas aquí? Me hubiese gustado algo más _afectuoso_.

 _Afectu-¿perdón?_ Entonces sí que me ruboricé y fruncí el ceño con molestia. Ese día parecía que ni siquiera en mi templo personal podría estar en paz. Ignoré al chico, hacia el que había terminado acercándome demasiado, y me dirigí hacia la salida habilitada de la pista.

Estaba de muy mal humor. Por mi padre, por ese chico. Pero especialmente porque alguien me había estropeado mi momento de calma en mi lugar de confort y eso sí que me molestaba.

—¿Ya te marchas? —preguntó el de los ojos azules. Me fijé en él una última vez: tendría más o menos mi edad y en su piel tostada relucían con más fuerza las luces de la pista que en la mía— Una pena, hubiese sido divertido charlar más tiempo —y su guiño fue el tornillo que necesitaba perder la máquina para dejar de funcionar. 

Enfilé deprisa hacia los vestuarios para quitarme los patines, ponerme las zapatillas y regresar a casa. Con suerte, podría meterme en la cama sin que nadie se diese cuenta y el tiempo jugaría en mi favor para que, de forma leve, llegase la mañana.

* * *

**URIEN**

Los gritos de mi hermana llegaban hasta mi cuarto y se colaban en mi cerebro incluso con los auriculares puestos. Gruñí cuando tuve que subir el volumen de nuevo. Si no era ya suficiente desesperante el tener que ver esos vídeos en alerta constante para no ser descubierto, la voz estridentemente aguda de Iris no ayudaba en absoluto a que desconectase del mundo exterior para centrarme en el digital.

El joven pecoso al otro lado de la pantalla utilizó su sonrisa típica, esa que precedía a la música final de todo su contenido, y mi corazón pudo acelerarse en paz por un segundo. Nervioso, como si el otro fuese a darse cuenta si no le obedecía, salí de pantalla completa para pulsar el botón de _me gusta_. No tenía una gran cantidad, como la mayoría de sus vídeos, pero yo sentía cierto orgullo al ver que tampoco eran números mediocres. Además, todos los mensajes que veía eran positivos, animándolo y agradeciendo que se tomase la molestia de contestar a tantos de ellos.

—¡¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?! —espeté cuando Iris asomó su cabeza dentro de mi cuarto, irrumpiendo en él como si fuese suyo. Me limité a bloquear el teléfono y a meterlo debajo de la almohada, fingiendo que no había pasado mi dedo por encima del _Añade un comentario público_ , tentado a escribir mi propio halago, amparado en el anonimato de una cuenta con identidad falsa.


	2. II

##  **IANTHE**

El jardín en aquella época del año parecía un cementerio, tan vacío y sobrio como las paredes de esa misma casa cuando nos mudamos allí; yo era muy pequeña, pero recuerdo cada pared del lugar casi al desnudo, lo aburridos que eran los pasillos y como mi madre los llenó de vida con cada maceta que decoró la casa. 

Finales de noviembre y allí estábamos, justo en el porche, con el jardín marchito y las uñas a medio pintar. No es por presumir, pero las de mi amiga estaban quedando preciosas.

—Te han quedado muy bien —comentó. Yo me sentí tremendamente orgullosa. Puede que el resto no se me diese nada bien, pero dibujar flores era lo mío, desde luego.

—¿Ves? Te dije que las margaritas te pegan.

Minna sonrió y, por instinto, miré las mías, de un verde claro. Aquel día habíamos madrugado un poco más de lo normal para ser fin de semana, pero valdría la pena, después de todo, habíamos quedado con el resto para pasar la mañana en el centro comercial y teníamos la pista reservada de cuatro a siete para practicar por nuestra cuenta los programas que presentaríamos en la siguiente temporada. Elain aún no los había visto, pero teníamos la intención de sorprenderla. 

—Pensaba que eran los girasoles los que me pegaban.

—Eso era antes de conocerte bien. Ahora eres una margarita. 

—Me gustan las margaritas.

—Son preciosas. 

Habíamos ayudado un poco a mi madre con el invernadero y desayunado con fuerza, por lo que en aquel momento matábamos el tiempo como podíamos hasta que mi madre terminase de arreglarse y nos acercara al centro. 

Vivir en las afueras tenía sus ventajas, pero el transporte era bastante… inexistente.

—¿Has pensado ya qué vas a querer para Navidad?

Sonreí como una niña y sé que se me iluminaron los ojos por su expresión.

—¿¡Me vas a regalar algo!?

—Obviamente.

—Minna, no hace falta que me c...

—Lo sé y me da absolutamente igual. 

Sonreí y la abracé mientras me apuntaba mentalmente pensar un regalo para ella también.

Mi madre no tardó mucho más en salir y cogimos el coche, rumbo a la ciudad que nunca duerme. Mentiría al decir que no canté a todo pulmón cuando salió una canción que me encantaba en la radio. Minna no se unió, pero me observó paciente, divertida.

Llegamos al parking unos cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta de que estábamos casi en la otra punta del centro, solo quedaba un minuto para que diesen las once. Así que corrimos hacia la puerta en la que Urien y Dyra nos esperaban y nos reunimos con ellos con un par de disculpas en los labios.

—Ya os vale.

—Oye, guapo, que no es nuestra culpa que esto sea enorme —Minna fue brusca, como siempre, aunque el pelirrojo ni siquiera se inmutó. 

—Mira, así haceis piernas—Dyra se acercó hasta mí y me intentó revolver el pelo.

—¡Dyra, ni se te ocurra! 

—Es que estás  _ chiquita _ .

—¡Sois vosotros los que sois gigantes! 

—Uno ochenta es ser alto, Ianthe. No gigante.

—Ini ichinti is sir ilti, Iinthi. 

Urien puso los ojos en blanco.

—Qué madura.

—Se parece a ti con tu hermana, mira tú por donde. 

Creo que la risita de Dyra fue la más disimulada. La piel del pelirrojo se cubrió de un tono parecido al de su cabello y arrugó el ceño.

—Zasca —comentó la más alta. 

—¿No íbamos a comprar?—refunfuñó.

Una de las aficiones que teníamos era ver quién le sacaba los colores a Urien antes. A lo largo de los años, habíamos descubierto que había tres cosas que le sacaban de quicio en seguida: que le devolvieras las puyas, los arrebatos de afecto repentinos y las pilladas. 

Minna era más de lo primero, aunque fuesen inseparables, la mayor parte del tiempo era ella la que ganaba los encontronazos. Yo, por mi parte, era más de subirme a su espalda y que me llevase a cualquier parte. ¿Qué? Hay que aprovecharse de tener amigos altos.

De alguna manera que no lograba entender, aún no me había mandado a freír espárragos.

Aquella mañana recorrimos el centro comercial sin un objetivo fijo. Creo que tan solo estábamos buscando un hueco en el que poder estar tranquilos y dar una vuelta; de cualquier manera, terminé comprando un jersey lleno de rosas y un par de pintauñas que me llamaron la atención. Comimos en el  _ Ginno’s _ , pasamos por delante de unos recreativos y me batí en un árduo duelo con una de las máquinas que están llenas de peluches para coger uno de los muñecos más adorables que había visto. 

No lo conseguí, pero bueno, otra vez sería.

* * *

La pista de hielo estaba a un par de paradas en metro del centro comercial, no muy lejos de un parque olvidado por el paso del tiempo. Caminamos por aquellas calles sin prisas, dándonos un instante para disfrutar del paraje.

—¿Cómo nos vamos a organizar?

—En el orden que queráis mientras dé tiempo a calentar. 

—Entonces voy yo primera, así me lo quito de encima cuanto antes —Dyra solía ser la que tomaba la iniciativa con estas cosas, algo que se agradecía. Más de una vez habíamos tenido desacuerdos por cómo repartirnos el tiempo en aquellas sesiones. 

Por suerte, aquel día parecía estar bastante claro. Dyra iría primera y le enseñaría a Elain lo que tenía pensado para la siguiente temporada; después irían Minna y Urien, los únicos en el grupo entero que competían con programas de pareja. Y por último, yo.

No estaba muy segura de qué estilo escoger este año. Elain me había dicho que le diese ideas con las que poder trabajar, pero en un mundo lleno de posibilidades, ¿cómo escoger solo una?

Dyra era energía pura, transformada de alguna manera en movimientos firmes que se diluían en las transiciones, como las gotas de la lluvia al impactar en el cristal de una ventana. Había gestos que reconocía de las coreografías de Satomi, aunque creo que aquello no era más que un guiño a su novia. Según nos había contado, empezaron a conocerse en la pista, así que aquello era un pequeño detalle que hacía lo suyo más especial. 

Elain y ella habían llegado a un acuerdo y, por ahora, trataban de darle forma a la música que sonaba por los altavoces mientras Minna, Urien y yo calentábamos fuera de la pista. No era tan estimulante como hacerlo sobre el hielo, pero había conseguido que Urien tararease conmigo  _ Malditas ganas,  _ así que me sentía más que satisfecha. Minna nos seguía el rollo sin emitir un solo sonido y yo me apoyaba en ella para no caerme al estirar los cuádriceps. 

Tras Dyra, fueron ellos dos, y durante una hora entera ni se me pasó por la cabeza no mirar el hielo. Llegué al grupo más tarde que el resto, así que no pude ver el momento en el que dejaron de ser dos elementos diferentes para convertirse en aquello. Quizás era porque nunca había salido del confort de los programas individuales, pero los admiraba mucho. La mayor parte del tiempo se sincronizaban en seguida, sin apenas esforzarse, aunque eso quizás tuviese que ver con el tiempo que llevaban entrenando juntos. De cualquier manera, adoraba verlos practicar.

Cuando llegó mi turno, los nervios que había sentido al estar indecisa se esfumaron. Elain me asesoró como pudo, aunque tuve la impresión de que estaba… ¿restándole importancia? No sé cómo explicarlo, pero había algo en su forma de hablar que me descolocó bastante. Aun así, repasé cada salto y cada movimiento obligatorio del programa corto y estuvimos probando distintas cosas para ir enlazándolos.

Antes de que diesen las siete y empezáramos a recoger nuestras cosas, nos llamó e insistió en que no faltáramos el lunes, que tenía que hablar con el grupo entero.

* * *

##  **ADEN**

—Hola, Paula —saludé con la voz baja, uniforme y forzándose a salir. Creo que a la chica tampoco le hubiese extrañado demasiado que entrase sin hablar.

Lancé mi mochila con odio sobre uno de los bancos de los vestuarios y me apresuré a sacarme las zapatillas con los pies. La cremallera se abrió de una con un silbido (gracias), dejando que la luz de los fluorescentes del techo rebotase contra las cuchillas de los patines. Sonreí y me los puse rápidamente, sin darle importancia a dejarlo todo tirado.

Aunque como tirado me sentí yo al pisar los azulejos que predecían el hielo. Como la vez anterior que me refugié allí tras discutir con mi padre, no estaba solo: el mismo chico castaño que me había molestado en la ocasión anterior estaba allí. Pero patinando.

Giraba sobre sí mismo con la gracilidad de un cisne, con su misma belleza. No me gustaría tener que admitirlo en voz alta, pero hacía tiempo que no veía un  _ rocker  _ tan increíble como el suyo en aquella pista. Aunque cuando verdaderamente mi boca debió rozar el suelo fue cuando vi cómo elevaba pierna y brazo a la vez que mantenía paralelo al hielo su pecho.

Y su  _ salchow _ . Bendito sea su  _ salchow _ .

Me parecía extraño que me gustara su estilo, porque era similar al mío. Tranquilo, pausado, delicado. Para dejarse llevar y fundirse con las cuchillas como lo haría una balada. El tipo de patinaje que me salía del corazón, aunque me entrase mejor por los ojos uno como el de Sonia Lafuente. O el de Minna, pero Asha no podía enterarse de eso.

Bailaba sobre el hielo como si no le importase que otros le mirasen o no. Como hacía yo.

Parpadeé, rompiendo el hechizo, y negué con la cabeza con un bufido. Él creía que estaba solo, claro que nada le importaba.

Cuando levanté la vista, el muchacho patinaba hacia la salida, hacia mí, mirándome directamente con una mueca tan divertida como la de la vez anterior.

—Hola. Volvemos a encontrarnos —me extendió su mano derecha desde el otro lado de la valla—. Me llamo Oscar.

Y me dedicó una sonrisa tan amable y alegre, que noté cómo se me calentaban las mejillas.

—Aden —musité estrechándosela.

Oscar apretó mi mano con suavidad, pero también firmeza y yo tragué saliva despacio. Entonces, con naturalidad, giró su muñeca para dejar mis nudillos hacia arriba y subirlos hasta su cara, pero me alejé con brusquedad para que no llegase a besarme. ¿De... qué iba?

No di un traspiés. DE VERDAD QUE NO ESTUVE A PUNTO DE CAERME. ESO NO PASÓ. Soy patinador, hubiese sido muy patético.

La sonrisa del castaño se extendió, con burla, a la vez que su ceja subió hasta su frente.

—Okey, lo pillo, no te va lo  _ vintage _ .

—No te conozco de nada —me excusé atropelladamente.  _ Dios, Aden _ . Me notaba las mejillas calientes de la vergüenza.  _ Es un payaso _ —. Así que no… —se me escapó un bufido— no te tomes esas confianzas conmigo.

Me confundió un poco que la mueca de sus labios cambiase de divertida a dulce. Asintió un par de veces y extendió su mano hacia mí una segunda ocasión.

—Vamos de nuevo: me llamo Oscar —hablaba despacio y su tono de voz era calmado y suave. Creo que me concentré en eso para no fijarme en la sonrisa, terriblemente sincera, que me dedicaba otra vez—. Tengo dieciséis años, me gustan el patinaje artístico sobre hielo y los  _ mangas _ de acción. 

Que me mordiera el labio inferior, no solucionó del todo que se me escapase una sonrisa que no quería dejar ir. Era tonto, tonto, tonto. Yo, no él.

—Yo soy Aden, Aden Demir.

* * *

##  **URIEN**

No me gustan los cambios. 

Pero para nada, es decir, tengo la vida planificada al más mínimo detalle, con un margen mínimo para adaptar la rutina a los contratiempos. Cada día sé que tengo que hacer, qué puedo esperar del mundo y las personas que me rodean. Soy así de pragmático.

Por eso la tarde de aquel lunes, cuando Elain detuvo la clase antes de tiempo y nos reunió en la baranda, quise, metafóricamente, morirme. Porque el inciso, aunque ya nos había avisado, no entraba dentro de la programación habitual.

—Os estaréis preguntando a qué viene todo esto —pues sí, yo al menos sí que me lo preguntaba—. Bueno, pues vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez, porque estoy empezando a cansarme de algunas de vuestras actitudes.

El silencio que se formó tras aquello fue ensordecedor. Sentí como el resto se revolvía en el sitio y busqué a Minna con la mirada, pero ella ni siquiera se había inmutado. Se lo esperaba, seguro, después de todo, el viernes Elain se enfadó bastante… y con razón. Si no hubiese sujetado a mi amiga, seguramente Asha se habría llevado un arañazo en la cara de acelga que tiene siempre.

Elain se paseó de un lado a otro, inspeccionándonos con la mirada. Tuve la sensación de que buscaba algún tipo de disculpa o algo parecido; pobre, creo que no terminaba de ser consciente de que a nuestra ambición solo le ganaba nuestro orgullo.

—No voy a permitir ni una sola falta de respeto más en esta clase —declaró, fiera. Casi se podía ver la cuerda floja sobre la que dimos un primer paso, temblorosos—. Sois compañeros, por mucho que trabajéis en solitario para los programas, las clases son de grupo… y las disputas hacen casi imposible que os concentréis. ¿Queréis llegar alto? ¿Queréis el oro? Pues es hora de que aprendáis a comportaros y a tener un poco de empatía y educación. 

Silencio. Como si no fuéramos más que cachorros agachando las orejas ante el regaño. Sentí a Dyra suspirar y a Ianthe revolverse, incómoda. Tragué saliva cuando una gota de sudor frío empezó a bajar por mi cuello; si era por el ejercicio que habíamos hecho o porque mi corazón se había acelerado como había querido, brusco y salvaje, no lo sabía.

—Así que tras un fin de semana reflexionando y pensando en cómo podemos solucionar ciertas cosas… he tomado una decisión —se cruzó de brazos y, por primera vez en toda la clase, supe que no me iban a gustar sus palabras—. Este año, si queréis competir, tendréis que aprender a colaborar.

Se tomó un segundo para apreciar nuestros rostros. 

—Durante diciembre y hasta mediados de enero haremos un ejercicio basado en la  _ compenetración  _ —sé que alcé una ceja, que tensé la mandíbula y que inspiré un poco más fuerte de lo normal, causando que la dichosa  _ florecilla  _ apoyase la mano en mi brazo—. De dos en dos, haréis un programa con los saltos y elementos que ya hemos visto este año, no voy a permitir ni uno que se salga de estos, estáis avisados. La idea es que sea más una exhibición que un programa corto, la música es libre siempre y cuando no supere los cuatro minutos. Yo os asesoraré en todo momento, no os preocupeis.

Miré a Minna y solté un suspiro. Al menos aquel no era un cambio demasiado grande.

Llevábamos patinando juntos desde los diez años. Y compitiendo como pareja desde hacía dos. Aunque suene extraño, en el hielo éramos uno. Coreografiar un programa con mi mejor amiga era parte de la rutina ya.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Las parejas las he elegido yo.

Creo que nos dimos cuenta de lo que eso significaba a la vez, porque nos giramos al mismo tiempo y, al unísono, se nos cayó la realidad encima.

—Tenéis en el corcho la lista con vuestros compañeros. El próximo día hablaremos con más detalle.

Miré a Minna por costumbre, algo alterado. Había dos opciones: que hubiese sido coherente y dejase a la única pareja de competición junta o que hubiera decidido separarnos.

Obviamente, cuando nos acercamos al corcho diez minutos después, ya sin patines, confirmamos nuestras sospechas. Es más, yo me enteré sin necesidad de leer una sola palabra.

—Anda, mira, te ha tocado con el cayetano —Armand Codroy tenía su punto, incluso yo podía verlo, pero estaba más guapo con la boca cerrada. 

Junto a él estaban Eunys, que también ojeaba el corcho con algo de sorpresa, y Philo. Me quedé quieto, casi avergonzado porque él, de todas las personas, escuchase eso. 

—No seas malo, anda— le regañó el pelirrojo antes de girarse a la chica—. Es muy bueno, verás como sale guay. 

_ Guay _ . Recuerdo que en aquel momento quería esconder mi rostro en una almohada de lo adorable que era. 

—¡Verás que sí! 

Aunque fuese más que obvio, estaba empanado y no me di cuenta. Minna tenía las cejas alzadas, por supuesto, era consciente de que aquello sería un cuadro cubista con todas las letras en mayúscula y neón, pero no dijo una sola palabra. Es más, cuando pasaron por nuestro lado y Eunys apoyó su mano en mi hombro, dedicándome una sonrisa genuina y unas palmaditas en la espalda, se aguantó una risita, la mamona. 

—¡Nos vemos, compitrueno! 

Me salió algo inteligente, por supuesto. 

—¿Q-qué? 

Philo se rió un poco y mis ojos volvieron a clavarse en la misma sonrisa que veía en sus videos a escondidas. 

Había dos cosas que estaban claras: la primera era que Eunys Vidler era mi compañera para… esto y la segunda era que estaba colado por todas y cada una de las expresiones de aquel chaval tímido y torpón. 

—¡Que nos toca juntos! —exclamó, dándome otra palmadita— Luego te escribo y empezamos a hablar, que tengo unas ganas flipantes de ver qué sale. 

Abrí la boca, pero me callé al momento. 

Ellos se internaron en el pasillo, Minna, por otra parte, se adelantó y comprobó el corcho.

—Me ha tocado con Philo… bueno, al menos es agradable y se centra rápido… no me mires con esa cara,  _ honey, I don't make the rules.  _

A veces, solo a veces, me gustaría que mi amiga fuese un pelín menos franca. Luego recuerdo que la adoro por ello y se me pasa. 

Dejé escapar un suspiro derrotado y cogí el teléfono. Tenía un par de mensajes de mi padre, que estaría esperando fuera con el coche, y un mensaje de la propia Eunys. 

**_"Heyy_ **

**_Como nos toca juntos y eso, te hacen unas cerves🍻🍻? Así ponemos en común canciones e ideas y tal"_ ** __

Después de un día entero de clases, lo único que me apetecía era llegar a casa y tirarme un poco en la cama o el sofá. No me malinterpretéis, me encanta el patinaje, pero me agotaba fácilmente y solía caer rendido enseguida tras las clases. 

Así que recurrí a la vieja confiable. 

**"Tengo que estudiar"**

**_"oki doki_ **

**_Pues cuando puedas estoy por aquí 😁"_ **

Volví a suspirar y salimos del centro con las bolsas de los patines al hombro. Ianthe solía irse en metro, igual que Dyra, pero a nosotros solían recogernos. A mí mi padre, a Minna una de sus hermanas. 

Me despedí de ella con un escueto abrazo antes de meterme en el coche y ser acribillado por la energía de Iris, la pequeña de los tres, y por la calma de Selena, la mediana. Esta vez, me recriminó haber dicho delante de sus amigos el título de lo que sea que quería escribir. Cosa extremadamente curiosa, porque los títulos siempre los iba soltando ella solita. 

—¡Pero no los cuentes! ¡QUE LOS TENGO QUE DECIR YO! 

—Vale… —me golpea el hombro otra vez—¡Que vale! 

—Iris, no seas pegona.

—No soy pegona: solo vengo a la gente de Viria, papá, que ahora no puede vivir en el anoni… ¿Cómo era, Sel? 

—Anonimato —contestamos a la vez, ella con una risita, yo con un suspiro exasperado. 

—¡Gracias! Esa gente no puede vivir en el anonimato por tu culpa, cazurro. 

Rodé los ojos y chasqueé la lengua al sentir que me vibraba el móvil. Lo saqué, esperándome algún mensaje de Minna o Ianthe… 

Era Philo. 

**_"Hubiese sido guay que nos tocase juntos"_ **

Me aguanté un pequeño chillido mientras Iris seguía recriminando cosas sobre dragones, unicornios y demás parafernalias. Desde que se leyó el último libro de Lidia Benavente estaba insoportable. 

Puede, y solo puede, que pensase en contestarle al llegar a casa. Pero también que me imaginase entrando en pánico y escribiendo a Minna para no cagarla. 

Porque me conocía y me conozco y seré cayetano, pijo, imbécil, orgulloso, insoportable y todo lo que Armand quiera, pero ante todo, soy un  _ pringao _ .


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas, pezqueñines!, lamentamos la tardanza con este capítulos, pero ya sabéis, la universidad reclamaba nuestra atención. Esperamos que el capitulo os entretenga y que tengáis un San Valentín magnífico con vuestras parejas (si tenéis) o con el magnífico directo de Seliria a las 16:30. ¡Que se viene muy fuerte!
> 
> Ya os dejamos, no os preocupéis, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!

##  **ADEN**

No tenía pinta de que fuese a callarse. Asha estaba mosqueadísima porque Ianthe se había convertido en su nueva compañera y pronto tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con ella (especialmente dentro de la pista y, si algo no soportaba sobre el hielo mi amiga, eso era no tenerlo todo bajo control); aún no habíamos ni salido de  _ Olympus _ y yo ya había desconectado completamente de su monólogo criticón del grupo de Minna.  _ Sí, Asha, todos sabemos que no la soportas. Sí, Asha, Urien es un pijo.  _ No es como si hubiese podido aportar mucho más que eso.

Mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Mi mente estaba en unos ojos azules y un folio pegado en un corcho con unas chinchetas. Mi mente estaba en Elain justo después de explicarnos la nueva dinámica de trabajo por parejas… cuando escuchamos pasos fuera de la pista, a nuestras espaldas, y los ojos de la entrenadora viraron hacia allí antes que los nuestros.

—Tenéis en el corcho la lista con vuestros compañeros. El próximo día hablaremos con más detalle —sus manos se alzaron para frenarnos, sabiendo perfectamente que querríamos huir corriendo del hielo para mirar quién sería nuestra pareja. Sus ojos regresaron a nosotros—. Todavía no hemos terminado la clase. Antes de que salgáis en estampida a ver la suerte que os han deparado la musas —todos bufamos ante su hiperbólica burla—, dejad que os presente al nuevo miembro del equipo, porque patinará con nosotros a partir de ahora… y por supuesto formará parte del nuevo método de trabajo.

Juro que recuerdo perfectamente cómo se me detuvo el corazón un momento para, automáticamente después, dar un salto dentro de mi pecho a la vez que se me coloreaban las mejillas.  _ No puede ser _ , pensé mirando, como todos, como también Elain, a un chico castaño que había puesto ya sus pies en el hielo y avanzaba hacia nosotros con una sonrisa sincera.  _ Joder _ .

—¡Hola! —saludó con energía, dando un pequeño giro sobre sí mismo, como si quisiera empezar a demostrar ya sus capacidades—. ¡Siento no haber podido estar hoy todo el tiempo... aunque lo bueno se hace esperar!  
Terminó de decirlo en el momento exacto en el que se colocó junto a la entrenadora. Sus ojos y los míos se encontraron y sentí vértigo y vergüenza cuando me sonrió, solo a mí.

—Este es Oscar Elikya —la presentación de Elain llegó a mis oídos mezclada con los susurros de los demás, con el crujido del hielo bajo los pies de los que nunca paraban quietos y con mi propio zumbido interior—, se incorporará a nuestro grupo a partir de hoy.

_ A partir de hoy _ .

—¿Aden? —di un respingo con mi nombre en los labios de Asha. Su ceño estaba fruncido y uno de sus brazos en jarras sobre su cadera— Qué bonito, ni con mi mejor amigo puedo despotricar ya a gusto sobre la pijipandi.

—Eeeehh... —balbuceé— es que… ¡oye que a mí me ha tocado con el nuevo, tampoco te quejes tanto! —dije para salir del paso.

Porque sí, Elain decidió que ponernos a Oscar y a mí juntos sería una buena idea. Una buenísima idea. Como si no me hubiese muerto de la vergüenza solo de pensar que seguiría encontrándome con él, que solo nos habíamos visto dos veces y yo me sentía como si me hubiese tirado el casino entero. 

Pero claro, no iba a decirle eso a mi entrenadora. Menos aún cuando se acercó a mí directamente para hablarme de su decisión:

—Aden —seguía en el bucle de leer mi nombre junto al suyo, al igual que le había pasado a Asha—. Ya hablaremos el próximo día, porque, bueno como habrás visto, formarás pareja con Oscar y no conoces su estilo. Es parecido al tuyo —me revolvió el pelo y golpeó a mi amiga con su carpeta en la cabeza—. Y eres la persona que más confianza me inspira de toda _esta_ _gente_ para ayudar a integrarse a un novato —por si fuese poco, me apretó la nariz justo antes de comenzar a alejarse—, ¡al menos el más serio! ¡Que tenemos una imagen que mantener, digo yo!

Solo me salió resoplar, al igual que después, tirado en mi cama y refrescando el  _ feed  _ de Instagram una y otra vez. Apenas seguía cuentas, por lo que las imágenes siempre terminaban repitiéndose enseguida. Miles de  _ stories  _ de Philo que pasaba casi sin mirar (perdón, Philo, me caes bien, pero hablas mucho y muy deprisa, tío), otros tantos vídeo-tutoriales de maquillaje de Armand y los infinitos  _ reels  _ de Cerveza, el gatito de Eunys, eran el único contenido que se mezclaba con las publicaciones de un par de cuentas de informática. Tampoco seguía a patinadores en las redes sociales, solo veía las competiciones por la tele.

Por eso me cortó el bostezo la notificación roja apareciendo sobre el fondo negro de la aplicación. Casi se me cae el teléfono de la mano cuando pulsé sobre ella.

**_@elikyaoscar ha solicitado seguirte_ **

Oscar. Y justo debajo de su biografía (tan solo los emojis de un patín, una moto y un café), los nombres de Eunys y Armand, a los que ya había empezado a seguir; no me sorprendió en absoluto. Que me encontrase tan deprisa sí, ya que ni siquiera recordaba que tuviesen fotos conmigo en sus perfiles o algo por el estilo.

Tragué saliva lentamente y me desplacé por su perfil, público, pasando el dedo por la pantalla con cuidado.

Tenía fotos y vídeos patinando, algunas muy recientes. Otras jugando en la nieve, poniendo caras y hasta  _ reels  _ intentando retos ratos que me sonaba haber visto a más personas. Cuando vi una en la que miraba a cámara, guiñando un ojo y enseñando un pequeño trofeo, no evité la tentación de pulsar sobre ella para verla más grande. Tuve que entrecerrar un poco los ojos, pero parecía el premio de alguna competición menor, como de una liga pequeña.

Todavía llevaba la ropa con la que debió salir al hielo ese día. Su traje era muy bonito, de un azul eléctrico salpicado de pequeñas manchas de otros tonos de añil, dando la sensación de que estaba hecho de escamas. Los piercing brillaban y su piel tostada destacaba aún más. Cambié rápido de publicación, avergonzado por haberme quedado mirándole fijamente, pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad.

Un Oscar con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida me devolvía la mirada desde la arena de alguna playa, sentado de espaldas al mar, sin camiseta y con un bañador de color rojo. No voy a decir que entré en pánico. Pero entré en pánico. Di un pequeño respingo y empecé a toquetear la pantalla para salir corriendo de  _ Instagram _ , tirar el móvil a algún rincón y convertirme en una bola encima de mi cama. Pero lo que hice fue darle a  _ me gusta  _ sin querer.

_ MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA. _

¿Qué hacía? ¿Lo quitaba? Ya sabía cómo funcionaba  _ Instagram _ , la notificación le aparecería igual. ¿Se lo daba a más para disimular? Definitivamente no o pensaría lo que no era (o que no estaba bien de la cabeza). Ya daba igual: hiciera lo que hiciera, iba a saber que le había estado  _ stalkeando _ . Bueno no, lo iba a  _ creer _ . Yo solo quería saber a qué tipo de persona estaba a punto de dejar acceder a mi cuenta. Eso.

Pero en el momento lo que hice fue enterrar la cabeza entre los cojines de mi cama y protestar en voz alta. Noté la vibración de mi teléfono unos cinco minutos después; un  _ te lo dije  _ de Asha sonó en mi cabeza, siempre rodando los ojos por no tener las alertas en silencio.

Con disgusto, me giré hasta quedar de lado y miré la notificación. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

**_@elikyaoscar quiere enviarte un mensaje_ **

**_¿Satisfecho con lo que has visto o seguirás mirando un poco más antes de aceptarme?_ ** [ 😉 ](https://emojis.wiki/es/cara-guinando-un-ojo/#:~:text=Significado%20de%20%F0%9F%98%89%20Cara%20gui%C3%B1ando,de%20aprobaci%C3%B3n%2C%20aprecio%20y%20comprensi%C3%B3n.)

Y no sé exactamente qué se me pasó por la cabeza, pero, en un arranque de nervios, le bloqueé. 

Así… y me quedé tan ancho. Creedme, yo también me daría un colleja viéndome ahora con perspectiva.   
  


* * *

##  **ASHA**

Supe que iba a ser un desastre en el momento en el que entramos al hielo y nos separaron por parejas. Era miércoles, un miércoles fatídico en el que tanto ella como yo sabíamos que, en algún punto de la clase, Elain se acercaría y pediría algo de base para el programa que teníamos que preparar.

Ahí estaba el problema. No habíamos hablado de la música… bueno, por no hablar, ni siquiera habíamos hablado en sí. Teníamos el número de la otra por el grupo de las clases de patinaje, por supuesto, pero ni ella se había dignado a empezar una conversación, ni yo me había molestado en intentar socializar.

Durante los tres primeros minutos del tiempo que nos dio de la clase, nos miramos la una a la otra, sin saber cómo llenar ese folio en blanco que se había alzado entre nosotras. Por suerte o por desgracia, el resto parecía estar en la misma situación.

—Esto… he traído un par de canciones, pero si no te gustan, podemos elegir cualquier otra… —la florecilla sonaba algo insegura, desde luego. Enarqué una ceja.

—Podrías haberlas pasado —me encogí de hombros—. No muerdo… y así también podríamos haber tenido algo para hoy.

Ianthe se mordió el carrillo por dentro y soltó un suspiro.

—Tú también podrías haber intentado hablar o algo.

No tenía un tono mordaz, ni mucho menos, pero el reproche me picó en la piel e hizo que aumentase mi mueca de indiferencia.

—Como sea… ¿qué tienes?

Ella sonrió. Un gesto pequeño, casi imperceptible, pero que hizo que, por un momento, mi rostro se calentase. 

— Taylor Swift, sobre todo, pero estoy abierta a más sugerencias.

Taylor Swift… bueno, aunque no la escuchaba mucho, al menos tenía buen gusto.

—Vale, tienes mi atención, continua —me apoyé en la baranda y observé al resto con algo de escepticismo. No sé qué se le había metido en la cabeza a la entrenadora al repartirnos, pero era un cuadro abstracto.

Beren y Dyra parecían bastante cómodas con la otra, aunque no me sorprendía; es decir, la chica de las mechas era una de las pocas con las que Beren hablaba sin malas caras. El que me daba pena era Philo, que le tocase con Minna seguramente podría haber sido lo peor que le hubiese podido pasar; era mandona hasta más no poder, e insoporta…

— Oye, ¿qué tal si nos centramos un poquito?

Giré la cabeza para prestarle atención, pero sus ojos me pillaron desprevenida. Otra vez. 

De un verde tan intenso como un campo de flores, tan hipnotizantes como los ojos de una hechicera… sí, tenía que ser eso, porque eran de otro mundo. 

Tenía un auricular en la mano, a medio camino de la mía.

—Sí, sí… —ni siquiera fui capaz de soltar una bordería por mucho que quisiese molestarme por… bueno, no estar atenta— perdona.

Ianthe suavizó el gesto y me tendió el auricular. Yo me lo puse, ella le dió al  _ play.  _

_ Daylight. _

_ — _ Muy larga y muy moñas. 

—Se puede editar —volvió a hacer ese gesto, el del carrillo. 

Se me asemejaba a un gato enfurruñado. Uno adorable, de los que se convierten en un  _ meme  _ viral al hacer cualquier tontería. 

— Sigue siendo demasiado  _ happy flower _ … ¿qué más tienes?

— Pues…  _ Love story,  _ quizás pueda ser una coreografía de… da igual… tengo una playlist, por si quieres que te la pase… 

Me encogí de hombros. 

— Como quieras.

Ella resopló, yo me piqué y puse los ojos en blanco, evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos por temor a sus… hechizos.

— Oye, ¿te he hecho algo? — preguntó repentinamente, y una parte de mí quiso hacer lo que había estado haciendo toda esta semana: despotricar; la otra se mordió el labio — Porque apenas hemos hablado y parece que me odias. Si he hecho algo que te moleste, lo siento, pero no me he dado cuenta.

De mis labios se escapó un suspiro cansado.

— No te odio. 

Odiar es una palabra demasiado fuerte. Me fastidiaba que le prestara más atención a la insoportable de Minna y que hiciese lo que hiciese, siempre tuviese la misma sonrisa en los labios. Pero no era odio… dudo que pudiese odiarla nunca.

Ni siquiera me percaté de que la miraba a los ojos, pero cuando me di cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, sentí el rubor emponzoñando la piel de mi rostro y tuve que forzarme a apartar la mirada y llevarme la mano a la nuca, disimulando. 

— Vale…

Silencio, la musiquilla de  _ Daylight  _ seguía sonando por el auricular, ajena al ambiente enrarecido que se había formado en torno a nosotras. Quise decir algo, pero tampoco es que supiese de qué hablar. O cómo evitar que pusiese  _ esa  _ expresión.

— Pero bueno, chicas, ¿a qué vienen esas caras tan largas? 

Las dos pegamos un bote al ver a Elain acercándose. La entrenadora se detuvo justo frente a ambas y nos dedicó una sonrisa. Normal, tenía que estar disfrutando del panorama como nadie. 

—¡Venga! ¡Arriba esos ánimos! — me dio una palmadita en el hombro y yo volví a mi usual mueca de fastidio— Contadme, ¿qué tenéis pensado?

_ Nada _ quise replicar, pero Ianthe se me adelantó.

— Estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo con la canción todavía —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa avergonzada y las entrañas se me llenaron de termitas de golpe y porrazo. Me pregunté en silencio si era consciente de que se le formaba un hoyuelo.

También me regañé a mí misma por pensar en eso, aunque fue inutil, porque seguí fijandome en ese detalle minúsculo. 

Dejé de prestar atención y me perdí en mis pensamientos. No fue hasta que Ianthe me miró, sonriente, y Elain me dio otra palmadita en el hombro que volví a la realidad. 

— Muchas gracias, Elain — dijo la florecilla.

— Nada, nada, pero el próximo día necesito que ya lo tengáis decidido. Probad a escuchar cosas las dos a la vez y tomad apuntes, sin miedo. Este ejercicio está pensado para que probéis cosas nuevas y que os comuniquéis. —Otra palmadita, mi cara lo decía todo. — Bueno, me voy a evitar una desgracia.

Señaló a Aden, rojísimo, y al nuevo, riéndose en voz alta. Me habría reído de no haber sido por la presencia de Ianthe, que, en cuanto Elain se marchó, me dedicó una expresión de genuina felicidad.

—¿Ves lo que se consigue al ser amable? —quizás tenía un problema con aquel gesto, porque volvió a hacer que mis entrañas se llenasen de termitas.— Tenemos hasta el lunes.

—Pues vale… lo hablamos luego por  _ WhatsApp  _ o algo.

Ahí fue cuando su gesto se torció de nuevo.

—No, vamos a hacer las cosas bien aunque tenga que arrastrarte de los pelos… ¿tienes algo que hacer después de clase?

Solté un suspiro.

—No.

—Pues te vienes conmigo. 

Y yo que pensaba que era Hades quien secuestró a Perséfone.

⬥⬦⬥

_ Angelique  _ era una cafetería cercana a la pista, o eso me dijo ella, porque estuvimos caminando un cuarto de hora para llegar a ella. Serían cerca de las ocho y cuarto cuando llegamos; me pareció ver un “De 16:00 a 21:30” en el cartel de la entradita, pero aquello no pareció importarle mucho a la florecilla, que me arrastró hasta la barra y aguardó pacientemente a que nos atendiesen.

Por cómo le habló el tiarrón que se acercó a nosotras, supuse que era una clienta habitual.

—Pero bueno,  _ piratilla _ , ¿cómo tú por aquí? —bíceps enormes, tatuajes, varios piercings… sí, definitivamente estábamos ante un  _ hipster _ .

Ianthe sonrió.

—Una especie de trabajo —hizo un mohín— ¿me pones un batido de vainilla, porfa? Asha, ¿tú qué quieres?

— Nada…

—¿Nada? ¿Estás segura, chiqui? — el empleado me dirigió la palabra y yo pegué un pequeño bote al espabilarme— Tenemos un poco de todo, échale un ojo a la carta, a ver si te llama algo la atención.

Por culpa de Rickon —o así decía la etiqueta—, terminé con un batido de fresa entre las manos y el auricular en la oreja izquierda mientras Ianthe tachaba títulos varios, pendiente de mis reacciones.

Había llegado un punto en el que ponía cara de acelga solo para que se desesperase.

—¿Y qué me dices de alguna de un musical?

—No soy mucho de musicales.

—Eso dicen todos —sonrió y volvió a coger el dichoso bolígrafo verde para escribir más canciones que, por supuesto, tendría que escuchar—¿Has visto  _ The Greatest Showman _ ?

—No —sentencié.

Ianthe Kore me observó cómo si hubiese dicho algo imposible, como que los cerdos vuelan o que sus ojos son azules. 

—Asha Amartya, ¿vas en serio?

Su indignación hizo que se me escapase una sonrisa socarrona. 

—Y tan en serio, Ianthe Kore.

Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron y a mí el corazón se me desbocó un instante.

—Pues esta noche tienes tarea. Te la miras. Y cuando lo hayas hecho, me comentas qué te ha parecido.

—¿Y quién te dice que no tengo cosas que hacer?

Alzó las cejas, se cruzó de brazos, imitando mi postura.

—Dime que al menos escucharás las canciones.

Recuerdo que puse los ojos en blanco y que solté una exhalación exagerada solo por hacerla rabiar. Recuerdo que en aquel momento me recordó a una niña pequeña y que, aunque pensé algo como “qué infantil”, siguió insistiendo y deshizo cualquier pulla que se me hubiese ocurrido con un mero batir de pestañas.

Le dije que sí, que la echaría un vistazo. Y nos acompañamos mutuamente al metro, sin haber sacado nada en claro de la velada.

Un día más, la observé desde el andén contrario. Seguía pintando de colores el gris de la estación, pero aquella tarde, sus ojos se clavaron en mí y me dedicó una sonrisa que me supo a primavera aún estando a comienzos de invierno. Sentí el rubor en mis mejillas, el vibrar del suelo cuando se acercó su tren y el vació que dejó al subirse a él.

Quizás fuese por la expresión de niña que tenía. O porque sus ojos eran verdes. O porque olía a flores incluso después de patinar. O porque aunque la Asha que la observaba alejarse desde su propio Inframundo se negaba a aceptar lo obvio, seguía llenándolo todo de una primavera que no podía experimentar.

Cada vez que se alejaba, me dejaba una nube de termitas dentro y un rastro de nieve a mi alrededor. Una nevada metafórica, pero que me dejaba igual de fría.

* * *

##  **MINNA**

Me apreté la coleta un poco más antes de pisar el hielo y dar varias vueltas, calentando suavemente. La sensación de tenerlo todo bajo control que me proporcionaba el sonido de los patines y toda mi melena danzando cerca de mi cuello (con ni un solo pelo fuera de su sitio) no se podía comparar con nada. Cuando paré, unos aplausos tímidos, pero enérgicos llegaron hasta mí. Me giré, para toparme con la sonrisa de niño de Philo.

—¡Bua, Minna, eres increíble! —entró con cuidado en la pista, con más del que entraría alguien que está sobre este suelo con tanta frecuencia—— Qué ilusión formar equipo contigo.

Los ojos le brillaban con tanta sinceridad, que terminó sacándome una sonrisa, aunque comenzase mirándole entre extrañada y confusa.  _ Vale, sí, es adorable, pelirrojo _ , pensé, _ te entiendo perfectamente.  _ Aunque eso no hacía que me sintiera más cómoda con él.

—Gracias —a pesar de no hablar mucho, nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo relativamente rápido en la música y en los primeros pasos de la coreografía. Pero no era Urien. Llevaba prácticamente toda mi carrera patinando con ese pelirrojo fanfarrón al que el grupito de la impertinente de Asha llamaba cayetano. Y el  _ mu pringao _ podía tener muchas cosas malas, pero nos entendíamos como nadie en el hielo.

Y su complexión no podía ser más diferente de la de mi nuevo compañero. Urien le ganaba en altura por mucho, tenía la espalda más ancha y sus brazos la fuerza suficiente como para que confiara plenamente en él para cualquier mínima acrobacia. Philo… Philo era un bollo, un pan bimbo. Por más que le miraba, mientras los dos calentábamos, solo podía pensar en que me recordaba más a un niño travieso y tímido que a un patinador senior.

La situación no mejoró cuando empezamos a practicar lo que ya habíamos acordado: éramos polos opuestos en la pista. No es que fuese algo malo, podría ser algo beneficioso para ambos, pedagógico, pero también podría ser un problema. Philo, por lo que había podido observar desde que le conocía (recordemos que mi mejor amigo y él están encoñados… porque vosotros lo habréis notado ya, ¿no? O sea, no es  _ spoiler _ ), era puro impulso. Y ahora, conmigo, a veces improvisaba en el último momento, dejándome a cuadros y completamente descolgada. Cuando se daba cuenta, me miraba con las mejillas coloradas, rascándose la nuca y dejando escapar una tímida disculpa.

Reconozco que yo tenía la manía de tenerlo todo milimétricamente planificado; quizás por eso el pelirrojo y yo funcionábamos tan bien en el hielo, porque somos los dos unos maniáticos de manual. Otra vez estaba comparándolos. Y otra vez estaba viniéndome a bajo con la situación. Philo se dio cuenta. 

Sus ojos ámbar, siempre curiosos, se me quedaron mirando fijamente, de la misma forma que había estado mirándolo yo durante demasiados segundos, con una mano en mi barbilla y mis dedos apretando mis mejillas.  _ Esto no va a funcionar, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza _ . Creo que, si el chico tuviese las orejas sobre la cabeza como los gatos, podría haberlas visto doblarse hacia abajo, igual que sus ojos se concentraron en el suelo con un mohín triste.

—Lo siento, Minna —dijo toqueteándose el cuello con vergüenza—. No soy... no se me da muy bien esto... seguramente te de muchos problemas.... Quizás con otra pareja podrías lucirte más...

_ Oh, no, _ pude escuchar la voz de Dyra en mi cabeza,  _ mamá gallina is coming _ .

—Oye, eso tampoco es verdad —intenté consolarlo, sin saber muy bien cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas. Podía ser la primera insatisfecha con todo esto, pero tampoco quería que Philo se sintiera mal. Ni siquiera se lo merecía. Si el pobre… me miró con una cara al decirle eso—. Tú también patinas bien, solo… nuestros estilos son diferentes —ni sonó todo lo convencida que debería, ni se me ocurrió otra cosa que no fuese encogerme de hombros. 

Las pecas de sus mejillas destacaban más sobre su piel al parecer más pálida por el frío y su labio inferior estaba blanco por tenerlo apresado entre sus dientes. Bufé. Aquí nadie se iba a infravalorar.

—Mira, esto es una mierda y no le gusta nadie —Philo saltó en un pequeño respingo. Imagino que no esperaba que reaccionase con un tono tan molesto—. Porque todos tenemos ya nuestros hábitos de trabajo. Pero es lo que toca y tenemos que sacarlo. Y lo vamos a hacer, porque patinamos de puta madre. ¿Empezamos otra vez y vemos si podemos meter eso que has hecho?

Sus ojos ámbar, otra vez curiosos y no tristes, brillaron a la vez que su sonrisa se abría paso poco a poco por sus mejillas, dejando hoyuelos a su paso.

—Vale.

Asentí y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Aún teníamos gran parte de la clase del miércoles por aprovechar.


End file.
